Decode
by VampireRobot14
Summary: When a girl leaves everything she's ever known, she thinks her life is ruined. That is, until she meets a group of very interesting characters... A self-insert
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I've been playing around with an idea in my head for a while, and I've decided to make a Transformers self insert! Rating is for language and some violence. It could possibly be bumped up later on, depending on which way I wanna go with this. Remember, please give constructive criticism , but no flames! Dankè! (Thanks!)**

* * *

_Prologue_

Life sucks. Well, at least it does to me.

First, my boyfriend of almost a YEAR breaks up with me. 'Sorry, Sydney, but we can't go on like this.' That's what he said. Isn't that just great…

Then, my parents announce that we're moving. To California! As if losing my boyfriend wasn't enough, I'm going to be separated from my friends, too?! Do they have any idea how hard it is for a Sci-fi loving, vampire obsessed punk to find friends?! Apparently not! Because if they did, they wouldn't make me move to California! I mean, really. As if Kentucky wasn't bad enough, now I get to deal with even more platinum blonde preps. I'm dancing for joy. Really.

So, my life has officially been ruined. I'm going to hide under a rock with all of my music, books, and action figures so I can die happy. Or, semi-happy. CAUSE I'M A FREAKIN' SOCIAL REJECT! ARGH!

God hates me.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: I'm on a roll now! The words are falling from my fingertips like water drops. Oh, yeah, this chapter is going to be ten times more interesting, too, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Transformers. One day, maybe Hasbro will feel generous and give me movie Bumblebee since he's my favorite. Until then, the only people I actually own in this are various minor characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

Without much enthusiasm, I packed the last of my bags. After I zipped it up, I looked around at the walls I'd grown used to for the past seven years of my life. They seemed expressionless without all the 'Transformers' posters. With a deep sigh, I left the room and closed the door on my past.

"I really, really hate you guys," I muttered as I left the back door to the driveway.

"Sydney, it's not my fault I got transferred," My dad snarled.

"Please, be reasonable! Besides, you might find some new friends," My mom added.

"Oh, yeah. Like there will be another girl there who likes vampires AND Transformers, not to mention anime and George Lucas films," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just… get in one of the cars," My dad said, irritated. I stomped my way to my mom's grey Tahoe, slamming the door when I got inside. With jerky movements, I shoved my iPod headphones in my ears and turned the music up loud.

* * *

Within approximately an hour, we arrived at Lexington Airport. I waited with growing impatience as my parents purchased tickets and took us to the terminal. Our flight was for San Francisco at 10:36. We waited for about an hour before we got on the plane.

Thankfully, there were no delays, but we still arrived at San Francisco at 2:59. Scornfully, I observed the city from the skies. The landing was smooth, no problems. I tried to walk off the plane gracefully, like a Cullen, but only ended up falling on my shoe laces. I growled, snapping at the man who tried to help me up.

"I can help myself, thank you!" I snarled, putting a great emphasis on my slight accent. He looked at my like I was insane, and walked away, snobbish.

"City slickers," I muttered. It was surprising to me that now, with my heritage threatened, I was even more defensive of it.

"Sydney, come on!" My sister, Shelby, yelled.

"Shut up!" I screamed, dusting off my black skinny jeans, then running after them.

Inside, my parents got a rental car, then hit the road with the help of the GPS inside. I watched it eagerly, fascinated by the step towards artificial intelligence technologies.

"Ya know, I think we're about ten years away from robots," I observed.

"Freak," Shelby growled. My dad started to go into explanations of how my prediction was incorrect. I rolled my eyes, shifting back into the seat, tired from my journey.

It took about another hour before my dad made an announcement.

"There's the rest stop; does any one need to stop?" He asked. I opened my mouth to remark 'I've had to pee for the last thirty minutes!', but instead, I screamed.

"Oh… my… god! Please tell I'm seeing things!" I yelled.

"What are you supposedly seeing?" My mom prodded.

"That sign does not say 'Welcome to Tranquility'. It can't, it's impossible, there's no way, I'm getting a CAT scan," I blubbered.

"No, you're not crazy. It says Tranquility. What's so special about that?" My dad asked. I groaned loudly in irritation.

"You paid absolutely no attention during the millions of times I made you watch 'Transformers', did you?!" I yelled.

"Oh, great. We live in a town that robots come to," Shelby remarked dully.

"Sam Wittwicky lives here!" I screamed, then added: "Supposedly. I mean, it is just a movie."

"Yeah, whatever. You know you think it's real," She responded. I stuck my tongue out at her, then left the rental car to go to the bathroom.

Shortly after the small escapade, we arrived in the small town. It was bigger than my hometown, but it was dully unoriginal. I didn't care. I absorbed every single little detail, scanning the roads attentively. Nothing really popped out, but I looked anyways until we pulled into the driveway.

Our new house was two stories, brick. Completely generic and boring. At least there was a yard.

"Go get your bedroom!" My dad exclaimed, and I jumped from the vehicle and up the stairs. I claimed the east bedroom quickly, and threw my things down on the unclothed mattress. I dug through the bag for my cell phone, quickly punching in the numbers for my friend Sarah's home.

"Hello?" A soprano voice asked.

"Sariah!" I squealed, using the common nickname.

"Sydney!" She exclaimed with equal enthusiasm.

"You'll never believe this," I said, walking over to the window to gaze out of it nostalgically.

"You're coming home?" Sarah guessed.

"No. We moved to Tranquility!" I screamed, and held the phone away from my ear as she screamed, too.

"You've gotta be kidding!" She laughed.

"No! It's… it is freaking amazing!!"

"You bet it is! I wonder if Sam-"

"HOLY CRAP!! CAMARO, CAMARO, CAMARO!!" I exclaimed. I almost dropped the phone, watching the vehicle. I was unmistaken in the paint job and body style.

"OH MY HOLY JASPER!" Sarah screamed. "YOU'RE JOKING!"

"No! It just pulled into the neighbor's driveway!"

"GO DOWN THERE AND GET HIM!"

"Wait a second," I said, euphoria fading. "It is 2009. Camaros will be coming out. I bet they thought it would be ironic to paint it yellow and black."

"Dang it! Our minds are still at 2008. We'll have to get used to Camaros driving down the street!" Sarah said disappointedly.

"Yeah, I know. Well, Sarah, I'm gonna go. I have to get all my posters and stuff up," I said.

"Alright. Call when you get the chance!" She told me.

"I will. See ya." I turned off the phone, placing it back in my purse. I got out three rolled up posters, a folder of pictures, and some thumb tacks. I started the job of sticking pictures of Transformers and Twilight to the beige colored walls…

* * *

"Sydney! Get up! It's your first day of school, and you're going to be late if you don't wake up!" My mom screamed up the stairs. With a groan, I got up and headed to the shower.

After my hair was dry, I pulled on my clothes - black skinny jeans and my shirt with the Autobot symbol done G1 style. Then, after my converse were snug on my feet, I thundered down the stairs.

"You're kidding me," My mom said, looking at my clothes.

"No. I'm wearing things that tell people who I am; if they have a problem, they can deal with it," I growled, grabbing my purse and jacket.

"At least zip it up until you get inside," She said. I rolled my eyes, and zipped the jacket up as I walked out to her Tahoe, which had arrived along with my dad's Silverado sometime last night.

Within five minutes, I was at the high school. With parting words, I jumped out of the SUV and headed for the door. I stopped, however, when I heard a purring engine.

With great interest, I turned to see the Camaro from the previous afternoon. A brown haired boy and girl got out. The boy gestured to the unseen driver, and the car started to drive off. I fumbled with the zipper on my jacket, trying to pull it down before the Camaro drove past me. 'Just in case,' I told myself, 'So they'll know someone supports them.'

Fluidly, I unzipped my jacket trying to look as casual as possible. The Camaro glided past me, and the blond driver stared at my face, then my shirt. I grinned, trying to look friendly. He glared at me, then it hit me - people weren't as friendly here as they were in Kentucky. I hadn't realized it, but everyone smiled at one another. If I kept that up, I'd end up accused of prostitution here!

I quickly covered my face, embarrassed by the out of place smile. The blond driver suddenly grinned back, then peeled off in a flash of exhaust and screeching tires. I sighed loudly, then turned on my heels - maybe, if it were really Sam and Mikeala, they could see my shirt and understand. I ran for the doors, and I ended up entering right after them.

'How can I get them to look?' I thought to myself. I got a brilliant idea.

Suddenly, I purposely tripped over my long shoelaces, falling in the floor.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, not entirely hypocritical; the floor was hard! They turned around, and I quickly examined their faces - complete look-alikes. Jackpot.

"Are you okay?" The supposed Mikeala asked.

"Yeah; I've had much worse." I used the commonly said line.

"I know what you mean," The supposed Sam muttered. 'Mikeala' glared at him, then bent down to offer her hand. I grabbed it, and launched myself back on my feet. Their eyes went right to my shirt.

"Pretty cool shirt you've got on," The supposed Sam said. I grinned brightly.

"Yeah; it's the-"

"Autobots' symbol," He finished.

"You like it, too?" I said, laying it on a little thick.

"I… guess you could say that. I know quite a bit about it."

"Well, thanks for helping me out. I've gotta go. By the way, the name's Sydney," I said suddenly, offering my hand.

"You're not from here, are you?" 'Mikeala' said, not offering her hand.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, drawing my eyebrows together.

"Your accent. It's… weird. Not Texas, and not like Alabama, either," She said.

"Kentucky, actually. And by the way, your accent seems weird to me." I flashed a smile. They smiled back.

"I guess you're right. My name's Sam, and this is my girlfriend, Mikeala," Sam said. I dropped my hand, realizing no one was shaking it any time soon.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Sam and Mikeala -" I hid squeals of euphoria - "I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. You could eat lunch with us, if you like," Mikeala offered.

"Thanks; that sounds great. See ya," I waved, trying to find the office. This was going to be very interesting…


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, so maybe Chapter One wasn't as long as I had wanted. I got a little excited by positive reviews, and I flashed right through. D: But this time, the chapter WILL be longer. **

**Disclaimer: Transformers isn't mine. As much as I wish, Hasbro isn't feeling generous right now. But I will persist! Until then, no one is mine. Bah!**

* * *

I waited impatiently through my classes, and despite constant questions and annoyances, I couldn't really focus on anything expect the possibilities of meeting my role models and idols. I constantly twirled my hair with my fingers, pushing it back, fixing it when it didn't need fixed. Impatience curled my stomach into a pretzel.

Finally, the teacher announced that it was time for lunch. I shot from my seat like a bullet, almost hitting my hip on a desk, and got into the line. My feet danced eagerly as I made my way to the cafeteria, and I clenched my fists so hard my long nails dug into my skin, making imprints.

'Calm down,' I thought, sighing to myself. 'They'll be there when you get there.'

My mind was soothed when I spotted Sam and Mikeala sitting at a table next to a window. I grabbed a tray, and made my way over to them. I sat down on the other side of the them, and looked at them, portraying calmness.

"Hey, Syd. You mind if I call you that?" Sam asked quickly. I shook my head no, and dug into my fries.

"So…" Mikeala drifted off. I raised my eyebrows, looking at her.

"You like robots?" She finished. I nodded, and swallowed.

"Mmm-hmm. They fascinate me," I told her.

"Really? Cause most girls aren't," Sam muttered. Mikeala glared at him again, then turned back for my response.

"I guess I've always been different. Even in kindergarten, I preferred to sit down on the side of the play ground by myself and just… think," I said nostalgically.

"There's nothing wrong with being different," Mikeala said with a smile.

"I feel gifted." I started my chocolate milk, then almost spat it out when I saw the yellow Camaro sitting at the curb. Sam and Mikeala followed the trail of my eyes, then grinned to themselves.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sam said laughingly.

"I'd die to ride in it. Looks like Bumblebee," I muttered. He nodded.

"That's my friend's car."

"Your friend is one lucky bastard." I watched it eagerly.

"You like Bumblebee?" Mikeala asked, a little too surprised.

"More like worship," I laughed. "He's my favorite."

"Do you… you know, really, _really _like him?" Sam asked with a grin. This had to be amusing for him.

"Maybe." I added a smirk.

"Wow…" He drifted off. "A girl who has a crush on a robot? A little weird."

"Love is love, my friend. No matter if you're the same gender, or different ages, or in my case, different species," I defended my cause.

"What do you think Bumblebee would think about it?" Mikeala said. She was slipping up with her act; I could tell.

"Well, maybe I'd get lucky and he'd like me back. Or, he would think I was a crazy stalker who needed to get a life," I answered.

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. I merely continued eating.

"Hey. You're new, right?" He asked suddenly. I nodded warily.

"Where's your house?" With a pause, I relayed the address of my new abode. His eyes flashed with recognition.

"You're the people who moved in yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah; that's us," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your neighbor." I almost choked again. That explained the Camaro!

"Really?!" I asked, enthused.

"Yeah. Why don't you come over at around five?" Sam offered. I nodded rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes. That'd be awesome!"

"Okay. See ya there," He and Mikeala got up and left. I finished my lunch and headed back to class with thoughts of that evening. Would they reveal the Autobots to me? Would they at least tell me about Bumblebee, or just introduce me to his holomatter? Maybe they would blow me off… my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Again, I was distracted until I got home.

"How was your first day?" My mother asked from the couch. She was consoling my sister, who looked upset. Missing her boyfriend Liam, I guessed.

"Great! Absolutely and entirely awesome. Got loads of homework to do! Better get started!" I ran through the words at top speed, almost sounding like Blurr. I shuddered at that thought, and dashed up the stairs.

I slammed my book bag down on my bed, and grabbed my binder out of it. As quickly as I could, I finished my French and Algebra homework. I organized everything, then went down the stairs, skipping every other in my excitement.

"Hey, mommy!" I called.

"In here!" She answered from the kitchen. I ran quickly to it; she was getting dinner ready.

"You wanna help out?" My mom asked. I nodded, washing my hands and drying them with a towel. I grabbed a box of rice and started cooking it.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" She asked, eyebrows raised skeptically.

"I talked to people at school today," I began.

"And?" God, my mother knew me too well.

"They live next door, and they were wondering if I would like to come over later."

"Really?! Aw, Sydney - that's great! What their name?"

"Uh… Sam."

"Oh, no, it's a boy," She said, preparing to go into a speech.

"Yeah, but his girlfriend will be there, and I think another one of his friends." At least I hoped it was that friend.

"Oh, he has a girlfriend?" My mother looked at me warily.

"Yeah. I mean, we're just… hmm, acquaintances. Nothing more. I talked to him only when his girlfriend was there, so don't get any ideas, mother," I said, empathizing 'mother'. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I guess you can go. Get cleaned up and stuff." She shooed me out of the kitchen.

"Yay!" I squealed, and ran from the kitchen to the upstairs bathroom.

* * *

At 4:50, I was completely ready. I slipped on my jacket and zipped it up; force of habit. After snuggly tying my shoes, I jumped down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Seven o'clock, Sydney!" My father reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got my phone," I answered, rolling my eyes before I dashed from the front door. Briskly, I covered the small patch of sidewalk, looking towards the driveway. The Camaro was parked in the driveway, much to my joy.

I pressed the button on the door knob, and a middle-aged woman with reddish hair answered the door.

"You must be Sydney! Sam, Mikeala, and Cameron all up in his room," She greeted me, pointing up the stairs.

"Thank you," I said politely, pulling off my shoes. She grinned.

"You can call me Judy, and my husband's name is Ron." Judy pointing to her husband watching the television. He merely lifted his hand in greeting.

"M'kay," I smiled, then dashed quietly up the steps. I found my way easily; H.I.M. was blaring from the stereo in Sam's room. I knocked loudly three times.

"Sydney! Come on in," Sam answered the door, ushering me inside. I entered quickly, dumping my shoes next to the door and pulling off my jacket. Cameron was sitting in a chair at the desk, ad Mikeala rested on the bed.

Cameron had blue eyes and blonde hair with two black streaks in the front. His eyes trailed immediately to my shirt; I grinned on the inside.

"Sydney, this is Cameron. Cameron, this is Sydney," Sam introduced us, taking his place next to Mikeala. Fluidly, Cameron rose and offered his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He greeted in a young, tenor voice. I shook his hand; his grip was really strong. Afterwards, I took a seat opposite of him.

"Is that Camaro yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's mine. You like it?" Cameron grinned.

"Love it. I want it. If it ends up stolen, you'll know where it's at," I laughed.

"Aw, man, there's no way that things gonna get stolen. It's got the best security system EVER," Sam gloated. I held back euphoria.

"What kind?" I asked innocently.

"Uh… s-some new thing. Top quality," Mikeala stuttered. Damn, this was almost too easy!

"Military, I think. Cam works with the military," Sam added. I nodded.

"What faction? My dad was in the army until he had to retire for injuries." I was being really unfair, but I really didn't care. I was going to juice it out of them.

"Marines," Cameron answered. I raised my eyebrows, pretending to be impressed.

"Marines. Pretty tough," I said. Cameron nodded.

"After a while, you get used to it. But it's nice to have a vacation now and then. Visit friends." LIAR! I felt the urge to scream, 'Since when do you have vacations, Bumblebee?', but I resisted.

"Okay, I want to know stuff about you. What's it like in Kentucky?" Mikeala said suddenly.

"Um… there's more hills. More trees, bigger yards, friendlier people. And it's smaller," I began. For the majority of the time, I answered questions instead of asking them. They were good at keeping information from me. But I was confident that I would get it out of them eventually. Constant vigilance was necessary… and I was bound and determined to learn the truth.

**

* * *

****A/N: Still, not as long as I had originally hoped. I'm coming to tiny dead ends and massive ideas as I go. Besides, it's around 11:50 P.M. while I'm typing this, so I'm very sleepy anyways. Thank the gods tomorrow is a Saturday! :D Also, I'm debating on when I should throw in the confession. Any ideas? Thankies! **


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: This story is progressing really fast… I'm really glad with all the positive reviews I'm getting! Thanks, guys! I hope that this chapter lives up to the forming expectations. And, I'm positive that this one will be much longer. Seven pages, I'm hoping. And this time, there will be robots!**

* * *

Much to my remorse, I went home without any revelations. Unanimatedly, I walked inside and up the stairs, completely ignoring any remarks by my parents. I kicked off my shoes and collapsed on the bed, thoughts spinning in my mind. I went over the conclusions I'd made.

Sam and Mikeala **were** the people I thought they were.

'_Cameron_' was actually Bumblebee's holomatter.

_They_ knew that _I_ knew _their_ secret.

I wasn't getting the satisfaction of a confession any time soon.

I'd have to get it _myself_.

With new vigor, I jumped up from my bed and to the window. It was getting darker outside, but I could still tell what was happening. Light flooded from the windows, and a stream of it appeared from the door. Sam and Mikeala walked outside, and there was no holomatter escorting them. They were headed right for the Camaro in the driveway.

Not exactly sure of what I was doing, I ran down the stairs and out the front door. I didn't even have on shoes. I ran through the grass and to the hedges that separated my house from the Witwicky's. I looked through them with great curiosity.

Sam and Mikeala got in, Sam on the driver's side. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the steering wheel. The Camaro started, without any motion from Sam. He was chattering animatedly, facing the dash board. When his lips stopped moving, Mikeala began speaking to the dash board as well. There was a moment where neither of them spoke, but suddenly they responded again.

The Camaro was Bumblebee. I was right.

I covered my mouth and screamed. I was looking at_ Bumblebee_, the Autobot that I was infatuated with! There was no doubt about it; it had to be him. I wondered what he thought of me, if there were any positive feelings at all. Heck, I'd be satisfied if he thought me just a friend, as long as he took some kind of positive notice.

At that very second, Bumblebee started moving. Of course, Sam didn't touch the steering wheel. I noticed they were going to drive by my house and I panicked. In a dash, I ran to the back yard then back to the front, to appear as if I'd just been walking in my yard, just as they were passing. Sam smiled, moving his hands to the wheel. I smiled too, and waved. They didn't have the slightest clue.

Observantly, I followed their path until they took a turn that blocked them from my vision. After waiting for five seconds, I ran across the road and to the sidewalk, walking down it till I got to the turn. I peered around the house there, and saw the tail-end of the Camaro taking another turn. I ran up to that turn too, and repeated my method of spying. They took another turn, and I repeated it again until they were far from my house. I didn't care.

The road they were on was straight; it was leading to an seemingly empty building. I wasn't deterred. I watched it like a hawk, until a large door hissed open. I held my hands to my chest as a huge black robot with cannons stepped out.

Ironhide. There was no mistaking it.

Sam and Mikeala stepped out, and Bumblebee transformed. My heart leaped in my chest at the sight. He walked up to Ironhide, and it seemed he was saying something quietly to him. Sam stepped up, and began talking too. Ironhide and Bumblebee looked at each other, then back to where I was.

Oh, no. Bumblebee had known I was following him the whole time. I wasn't as good of a spy as I thought.

Both Bumblebee and Ironhide transformed, racing to my hiding spot. I turned on my heels, barreling down the sidewalk. My bare feet slapped on the concrete almost painfully as I ran, even more as they hit small pebbles. I heard growling engines getting even closer, and I turned down a left turn. The sounds were ever closer, and I gasped at the sight of a dead end. When I turned around, headlights almost blinded me. I cowered behind my hand, frozen.

I was in trouble now.

Both vehicles stopped right in front of me. Two holomatters exited them, and walked right up to me.

"Are you lost, Sydney?" Bumblebee asked with a smirk. Ironhide merely glowered at me.

"Not at all, _Cameron,_" I smiled innocently, "Just taking a afternoon walk is all. You and your friend scared me."

"Taking a walk without shoes on?" He questioned.

"I am from Kentucky, you know," I said.

"You clearly stated yourself that people from Kentucky wear shoes." Damn, he was good!

"Doesn't mean it's not comfortable," I muttered. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Would you like a ride home, then?" He asked politely. Again, my heart beat thudded in my chest like thunder. Ironhide observed me, almost amused. Of course he could hear it, let alone smell me.

"I don't wanna get in the way-"

"Don't worry, you wouldn't." Bumblebee gave a smile. God, why did he keep making me crazy! He probably thought it was funny.

"Fine."

"I'll head back," Ironhide said gruffly, walking back to his alt mode. He slammed the door loudly and peeled off. Going to tell Optimus, no doubt.

I walked over to the passenger's door, opening it as softly as possible. First impressions weren't usually important to me, but right now it meant everything. Gracefully, I sat down and closed the door just as softly as before. I clicked the seat belt in place, my heart racing wildly. The holomatter entered on the driver's side, movements just as gentle, and grabbed the steering wheel. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"You are one strange girl," He commented as he started 'driving'.

"I've heard _that _one before," I muttered. Bumblebee laughed.

"Why were you following us?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"What are you talking about?" I cringed inside for lying to him, but it was necessary.

"I saw you following us," Bumblebee said.

"I didn't even see you in the car," I countered. He grimaced, grinding his teeth.

"What _did_ you see?" He asked, teeth clenched. I refused to speak.

"I'm going to ask you politely, Sydney. What did you see when you followed us?" Bumblebee repeated. My heart was thudding; I was making him angry. It… made my heart hurt because of it. I liked him too much, that was clear.

"Sam. Mikeala. A Camaro. An empty building." I didn't want to lie to him again.

"Was there anything else that you saw?" He asked me. Suddenly, the Camaro stopped. We were in front of my house again. I unbuckled my seat belt, and tried to open the door. It was locked, and wouldn't unlock.

"I may have."

"Tell me, what else did you see?" Bumblebee demanded. I cringed, visibly. After taking three deep breaths, I finally answered.

"I know your secret. I knew before I saw. I won't say a word," I whispered. The door opened on its own. In a daze, I got out and ran to the house before he even pulled away from the sidewalk. I turned to look a last time before Bumblebee's engine growled loudly, and he turned in the middle of the road, driving away at top speed.

There was no holomatter driving when he did. He obviously didn't care anymore. He was angry.

Almost in tears, I ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut in my room. After it was locked, I collapsed in the floor, leaning against the wall. I let the tears over take me, and I sobbed loudly. After a moment, I dragged myself to the stereo and let 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance blare on repeat as I cried.

Why did I ruin everything? Why did I have to screw up my whole life, all the time? Why did I make myself follow them, and see them, and then have Bumblebee get mad at me? Because I was sure that now, he would never, ever have any kind of feelings for me at all! I'd made him angry because I knew his secret. I'd never have any sorts of affection from him, only hatred. Probably from Sam and Mikeala, too.

I had turned a dream into a nightmare. Just like every other time.

* * *

The next morning, I unwillingly pulled myself out of bed. I didn't even bother with a shower and only brushed my hair, pulling on loose jeans and a baggy black hoodie. At school, I didn't stop when I heard the growling engine again. Instead of purring, it sounded like it was snarling at _me,_ just for being alive. Tires screeched when Bumblebee pulled away from the sidewalk, and it felt like a dagger had been stabbed right into my heart.

My classes passed dully. At lunch, I ignored Sam and Mikaela's glares, keeping my head down, sitting alone, and eating as fast as I could. At the end of the day, I got into the back seat of my mom's car and watched the passing traffic.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Everything's just… normal."

"Are you going over to Sam's house later?" She asked.

"Probably not," I scoffed.

"What happened?"

"His… friend got mad at me when I asked to look at his car," I lied. My mother was a different story, and I didn't care at the current moment about lying to her.

"Why would someone get mad at you over that?" She growled. I shrugged, and rested my forehead on the window.

At home, I refused to do my homework. Frankly, I didn't give a shit. I sat down at my desk and pulled out a book, reading for hours on end. I only paused to look out the window when Bumblebee pulled up at the driveway. There he was, right next door, but again, he was merely a dream. Something intangible. Something I could never have.

The rest of my week passed in that manner. Dully, nostalgically, almost painfully. Sarah could tell, even thousands of miles away, that I was upset. I convinced her I was homesick, and that was that. She wished me well; I didn't tell her that it was a waste.

I felt like dying.

* * *

But finally, on Saturday, my pain dissipated, in the blink of an eye.

I woke, the same emotional remorse setting in as I got up and glanced out the window. I shuddered, and went to the bathroom to take my shower. I fixed my hair afterwards, tossed on a My Chemical Romance shirt, and settled in for a day of reading fan fiction and posting Myspace bulletins on how much I missed home. Until there was a ring of the door bell.

"Sydney! Your friend Sam is here!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I gasped audibly, and hurried to put on my shoes and dash down the stairs. Sam was standing at the door, and behind him I could see Bumblebee with Mikeala in the passenger's seat.

"Hi, Sydney. We were wondering if you'd like to come with us on a trip," He smiled. I was confused beyond belief.

"Uh… I'll have to ask-"

"I've already asked your parents; they said it was okay," Sam interrupted.

"Okay… I'll get my purse." I started back up the stairs.

"You won't need it." My heart felt contorted. What was going on…?

"Okay, then." I grabbed my jacket and headed outside behind Sam.

"I hope you don't mind riding in the back," He said, opening the door and pushing down the seat.

"No, I don't," I mumbled, and carefully crawled into Bumblebee's back seat. I buckled my seat belt, and I was careful not to lean against anything but the seat. Sam crawled into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt, too, and Bumblebee took off.

"How are you, Sydney?" Bumblebee asked politely. I was aghast. So now he was talking to me like nothing happened, and that I merely knew the truth.

I just shrugged.

"I apologize for the distress I've caused you," He continued.

"We're just cautious," Mikeala added.

"You can understand that better than most," Sam annexed as well. I merely nodded.

"I hope you aren't planning on being quiet the whole time," Mikeala said with a frown.

"It'd be impossible for _her _to be quiet," Bumblebee chuckled. I narrowed my eyes, making that very resolution.

"You're right," Sam said, "Oh, we're here." I looked curiously through the windshield.

It was the building that I'd followed them to. They were introducing me to the other Autobots.

"C'mon, Syd," Sam told me, offering his hand. I ignored it, and got out myself. Afterwards, Bumblebee transformed. My heart pulsed excitedly again as I watched, craning my neck to look up at his height of sixteen feet. I tried not to smile in euphoria, and I looked away. But I could still see his shadow; I covered my mouth and grinned.

"It's not illegal to smile, Sydney," Bumblebee laughed. Stupid, observant robot. I dropped my hand, still beaming. Then, I followed the three of them inside the building.

It was most definitely the Autobots' base. There was no denying it; the massive equipment, high ceiling, wide corridors. Hearing thunderous footsteps, I turned my head in the direction of the sound.

"Hello, young one. You must be Sydney. My name is Optimus Prime. I heard you had quite an adventure Monday afternoon," The huge mech smiled. I gaped at him, taking deep, audible breaths. I was looking one of my heroes right in the face. Happiness flooded me.

"I'm sure you already know of our medic, Ratchet, and warriors Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Optimus introduced them as they entered the main hall.

"Uh-huh," I gasped, nodded. Ratchet observed me almost skeptically. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe grinned mischievously.

"Hi…" I said bashfully.

"Hi!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exclaimed in unison.

"Hello, Sydney," Ratchet said calmly. I could tell he was smelling me and finding out how much I liked Bumblebee. I pleaded inwardly that he wouldn't say anything.

"This isn't really how I thought it would be when another human met the Autobots," Sam laughed. I smiled brightly, proud that my knowledge would come in handy now.

"I've got lots of questions, though," I said, gaining confidence.

"Ask away," Sunstreaker prodded.

"Did the movie really happen?" I asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered, "We volunteered to relay our story to the public."

"Why weren't there reports?" I questioned.

"There were. 9/11 was actually the results of the Decepticons attacking New York City. Of course, parts weren't publicized so humans couldn't make the connections. Such as the planes hitting the towers. Starscream was responsible for that," Ratchet told me. I only nodded, processing the information. After a moment, I was ready to ask more questions.

"Are there any femmes here?"

"A few. Arcee, Chromia, a few civilians," Bumblebee answered. I scowled on the inside; Bumblebee probably had some civilian femme for a mate already. I pictured a little turquoise femme cuddled up with him in his berth, in a spot I'd dreamed belonged to _**me**_-

"Do you have any more questions?" Optimus asked, interrupting my malicious thoughts. I shook my head no.

"Bumblebee, could you show her to the area for humans?" He offered. Bumblebee nodded, and started down a corridor. I jogged to keep up with his long strides, smiling brightly at the butterflies crawling in my stomach. He stopped for a moment to let two femmes pass, giving a small polite nod. One was turquoise, and I cursed her under my breath, sticking my tongue out when she was behind me.

Within seconds, we arrived at the small section. It was a small recreation area with a flat screen, couches, and various gaming systems. The was a little refrigerator, too, and several doors.

"Those are quarters for humans if you decide to spend the weekend or something," Bumblebee told me. I just nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Anything else you need?" Bumblebee asked, optic ridges raised. I shook my head no. Suddenly, he crouched down next to me.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted on Monday. It was very rude of me," He apologized. I felt my heart swell when his breath went into my face.

"Eh, it's okay. It's not the first time," I mumbled. He looked confused at that.

"It's not the first time a guy hasn't like me, and it won't be the last," I explained.

"Oh, no! It's not that I don't like you, I'm just committed to keeping the other Autobots safe," Bumblebee said.

"And I was going to endanger them by knowing?" I smirked. Bumblebee sighed.

"If you were going to, you wouldn't be here," He said. With that, he stood up and started down the hall again. He stopped, then turned back to me.

"Aren't you coming?" Bumblebee asked. I paused, then nodded erratically, my heart beating thunderously at his simple words that meant nothing to him, but everything to me. I ran after him in complete bliss…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yay, I finally wrote a longer chapter! And Bumblebee was in this chapter! Teehee! :D Please, review! Dankè!**


End file.
